La muerte nunca es un final
by Ridsclane
Summary: AU. Después de que Summer, la futura esposa de Qrow, quede en coma. Él deberá seguir con su vida. [QrowxWinter / QrowxSummer]
1. Seguir adelante

**Algunos años antes del comienzo de la historia**

Un grupo de 2 hombres y una mujer se encontraban en la sala de espera de un hospital cuando un hombre rubio llegó corriendo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó agitado pues acababa de llegar corriendo.

—Summer tuvo un accidente, las esperanzas de que se recupere son casi nulas —contestó uno de los hombres.

—No seas tan pesimista por Dios —dijo el de cabello plateado.

—No empiecen con sus discusiones aquí, no es el momento ni el lugar —dijo la mujer rubia con una voz muy autoritaria.

—Lo lamento Glynda, no quise empezar.

—Está bien, James.

El peliplateado los miró, estaba algo celoso de ellos, tenían años en una especie de relación no definida. A él siempre le gustó, pero no confesó sus sentimientos por no "arruinar" su amistad, ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y/u objetar algo.

—¿Estás bien Ozpin? Te ves pensativo, si quieres puedes ir a dormir a tu casa, has estado aquí desde ayer —comentó la rubia, colocando su mano sobre su hombro enseñal de consuelo y comprensión. Ozpin instintivo cerró los ojos, era reconfortante, se sentía tan bien cerca de ella, eran estas pequeñas acciones las que lo habían mantenido enamorado por algo más de 20 años.

20 años de sufrir en silencio, ella siempre leía su mente, Glynda siempre estaba allí, la más responsable, comprensiva, entre otras más cualidades, era la mujer de toda su maldita vida. Empezaba a relajarse, pero una voz familiar lo sacó de su trance.

—Lo sentimos señor, ya debe salir, la hora de visita terminó.

—¡Sólo un maldito segundo más! ¡Por favor! —gritó Qrow Branwen, el hombre más desafortunado del mundo.

—Qrow por favor, no hagas una escena —lo trató de tranquilizar Taiyang, su amigo y cuñado.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No puedes entenderlo!

Glynda miró a Ozpin y luego a James, ninguno sabía que decir, ¿qué podrían decir? Al final de cuentas tenía razón, sólo él mismo podía comprender su propio dolor.

—¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está mi novia? ¿Cómo está Summer? —Qrow siguió al doctor que atendía a su futura esposa.

—Lo sentimos señor, no está respondiendo como esperábamos y...

—¡No me joda! ¡¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso?!

—Significa que es mejor que no confíe mucho en que volverá, porque las esperanzas son del 1%.

Qrow se quedó congelado por un segundo, pero volvió a reaccionar violentamente cuando el médico iba a abrir la boca para proponerle lo que ya sabemos que se hace en estos casos —. Ni se le ocurra sugerirlo, sé lo que dirá y no, no quiero matarla.

El médico iba a decir algo más, sin embargo se arrepintió al final y sólo asintió con la cabeza para después irse.

Sus amigos se fueron por un café, lo dejaron solo para que meditara lo sucedido, cuando se ponía en ese estado era mejor alejarse.

Qrow se sentó en una banca y pensó: ¿por qué la desgracia siempre me persigue? ¿Por qué yo? . Desde que tiene uso de razón siempre ha tenido mala suerte. Es como dicen, algunos nacen con estrella y otros estrellados. Miró su anillo, el otro lo tenía Summer puesto aunque mejor se lo quitó, no fuera a ser que alguien de allí se lo robara, en este país le roban hasta a los muertos. Después de 5 años de una relación estable estaba dispuesto a casarse, no entiende como todo salió tan mal. Recordó que estaba en clases cuando le llamaron del hospital, su novia acaba de hacer las compras y un imbécil le tiró el carro encima, lo odiaba, odiaba a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo podría reponerse de esto? ¿Cómo podría superarla? ¿Qué haría con tanto odio acumulado? Las autoridades eran una basura, el sujeto ese se dio a la fuga y no lo encontraron, nadie lo hará, pensar en que ese tipejo seguiría su vida como si nada le revolvía el estómago.

—La justicia no sirve —pensó, tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar de impotencia, volvía a caer en la soledad y en la desesperación —. Ella no volverá —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Amigo, despertará, ya verás —dijo el peliplateado al mismo tiempo que le extendía un café.

Quizás fue la última vez que tomó café, se refugió en el alcohol nuevamente, Summer lo había ayudado a salir de eso y podría decirse que por ella volvió a caer en el vicio. Así de burlona era la vida.

Los años pasaban y pasaban, pero no despertaba, ¿lo haría alguna vez? esa pregunta no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, cada una de ellas por 6 años seguidos y más.


	2. Poco a poco

Qrow va todos los días a verla, le deja flores, besa su frente, le hace cartas contándole todo lo que ha hecho en el día, lo que ha leído en el periódico, no quiere que cuando despierte se sienta perdida. Jamás encontraron al responsable, Qrow piensa que sí lo hicieron, pero el sujeto debió tener lo suficiente para comprar su libertad.

Sus amigos se reúnen todos los viernes en un café, hoy no era la excepción, además invitaron a Qrow que siempre se había negado.

—Allí viene Qrow, actúen normal.

—Si dices esas cosas, obviamente no actuaremos natural, idiota —dijo Raven, la hermana gemela de Qrow.

—Perdón —respondió Taiyang, encogiendose de hombros.

—Hola amigos.

—Hola Qrow —respondieron todos al unísono.

—¿Y James? ¿No vino? Es un milagro.

—Sabemos que no te agrada mucho —contestó Glynda un poco a la defensiva, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Ozpin.

—¿Entonces no vino por mí? —Qrow fingió preocupación.

—Iba a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto.

—Ya veo.

Todos tomaron café, excepto Qrow que tomó alcohol, mucho alcohol, sus amigos se miraron preocupados, Qrow podía leer sus mentes a través de sus miradas, sin embargo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya había tocado fondo.

—Qrow, seré directo —éste alzó la mirada y lo miró fijamente—. Estamos preocupados por ti, mira, sabes que más que tu jefe, soy tu amigo, nosotros levantamos esa Universidad juntos, vuelve a trabajar con nosotros, sabemos que ya te estás quedando sin fondos. Qrow miró su cerveza, tenía razón Ozpin, no podía seguir así, ya habían pasado 6 años, quizás 7, ya no lo recordaba ni lo contaba.

—Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? —le dio el último sorbo a su cerveza y se fue, dejando a sus amigos preocupados.

Qrow llegó a casa y se tumbó en su sillón, pensó y pensó hasta quedarse dormido. Soñó con Summer, con lo felices que eran. Cuando despertó vio un mensaje de su cuñado Taiyang y decía: decídete pronto, los años no vuelven. Sabía que tenía razón, sin embargo era demasiadas fácil para él decirlo, no se encontraban en su situación. Aunque todos le decían que lo entendían, lo cierto era que nadie podía hacerlo.

En la sala de su casa se encontraban muchas fotos de ellos, juntos y felices, las miró con nostalgia.

—Quizás ya es hora de seguir adelante sin ti —tomó una foto entre sus manos —ya han pasado varios años y he sobrevivido, creo que ya es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso. Lamento no poder resistir mucho más.


	3. Un paso hacia la superación

Qrow aceptó la propuesta de Ozpin, ya había pasado un mes desde que se lo aconsejó y ahora estaban allí, rumbo a su salón de clases.

—Me alegra que tomaras esta decisión, no te arrepentirás, es un gran paso hacia la superación.

—Gracias por esperarme.

—No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos —llegaron a su salón, abrió la puerta Ozpin, Qrow se armó de valor. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo contacto con otras personas que no fueran sus amigos —. Buenos días, su profesor anterior ya no seguirá dando esta clase, Qrow Branwen será su nuevo profesor, sean respetuosos, él tiene tanto dominio del tema como el anterior, así que los temas seguirán impartiendose de acuerdo al programa. Bueno, si no tienen dudas me retiro.

Qrow esperó que Ozpin se fuera y habló —buenos días, soy Qrow Branwen y seré su maestro de morfosintaxis del español, ¿qué es lo último que vieron? Para empezar desde allí y no perder más el tiempo.

Una chica de no más de 20 años alzó la mano, tenía el cabello plateado, los ojos de un azul fuerte, era joven y hermosa, pensó.

Qrow parpadeo un par de veces, el salón estaba en silencio, pareció eterno, el profesor estaba congelado ante su figura y sus largas piernas que la hacían lucir un poco más grande de lo que era, ella seguía allí, inexpresiva, con la mano levantada.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó ella desconcertada, empezaba a cansarse.

—Sí, dígame —Qrow por fin salió de su trance y habló.

—Nos quedamos en... —y Qrow no volvió a escuchar, veía sus labios moverse, no podía concentrarse en nada, lo había cautivado, pero la realidad lo golpeó de nuevo cuando un alumno del fondo habló.

—Ya cállate Winter, deja de ser tan presumida.

—Ese nombre —pensó Qrow, una estación del año, como Summer, lo deprimió. La peliplateada lo miró, le empezaron a tirar palelitos y aviones, a burlarse, a callarla, a insultarla, Winter sólo miraba a Qrow, con la esperanza de que los detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Éste último tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, de nuevo en trance.

Winter no lo soportó más, metió sus útiles a su mochila y se dispuso a irse, alguien le metió el pie para que se cayera y funcionó.

El eco de su caída y las risas hicieron que Qrow volteara a verla, por fin. La alumna colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre el suelo y se levantó, alzó la mirada, esperaba ver la del profesor, que la ayudara a levantarse, pero no lo hizo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Winter se levantó y se fue, lentamente, ¿cómo podía seguir teniendo esperanzas? Ella quería que la detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Que la regañara por salirse de su clase, pero no lo hizo. Sólo la siguió con la mirada.

—¡Quiere llorar! ¡Quiere llorar! ¡Quiere llorar! —empezaron a gritar todos en unísono, ella se colocó en el marco de la puerta y volteó a ver al profesor una última vez.

—¡Ya lárgate si te vas a ir! —gritó alguien de por allí y salió, salió corriendo, apretando los dientes y los puños.

Qrow no pensaba más que en Summer, cuando se controló siguió con su clase, como si nada hubiera pasado, al igual que los demás.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases Qrow se dirigió a su auto, volteó de pura casualidad a la izquierda y la vio allí, siendo empujada por unos alumnos, se preguntó porque la odiaban tanto. Winter tomó su bici, uno la tomó del hombro, ella miró a Qrow, la rabia invadió su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta el profe nuevo? ¿Eh? Perra —dijo el malhechor.

—Me dices "perra" una vez más y...

—Perra —fingió su acento alemán, Winter no se controló y lo golpeó, los otros 3 sujetos fueron a atacarla.

Qrow sólo parpadeo más deprisa, ella les ganó sin problemas, llegaron unos sujetos de seguridad y la empezaron a cuestionar.

—Yo... Es que ellos empezaron, lo juro. Lo lamento, pero no iba a dejarme.

—No es verdad, ella empezó —dijo uno de ellos y el resto le dio la razón.

—Pe-pero... —tartamudeó, respiró y continuó —el profesor Branwen lo vio todo, él... —volteó para señalarlo, pero ya no estaba.

* * *

Qrow llegó a su casa y guardó su maleta, se sentó en su sofá preferido y cuando iba a encender la televisión, recibió una llamada de Ozpin.

—Hola.

—Amm... Hola Qrow, ¿estás en tu casa?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, una de tus alumnas está aquí en la dirección, golpeó a unos de sus compañeros, ella asegura que lo viste y puedes justificar sus actos, su versión es que fue en defensa personal.

—No sé de que habla.

—Ya veo, gracias.

—Por nada —colgó.

* * *

—Lo sentimos señorita Schnee, pero no podemos confirmar que su versión sea la correcta, y la de ellos tampoco, pero son mayoría y...

—De acuerdo —ella bajó la mirada.

—Por ser su primera falta no pasará nada, váyase con una advertencia solamente. Que no vuelva a ocurrir señorita.

—No ocurrirá de nuevo —dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se iba al estacionamiento a por su bicicleta. Sin embargo, no estaba, sacó de su mochila su celular y le marcó a alguien, pero decidió colgar e irse caminando a casa.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa, dos horas después de lo previsto encontró a sus hermanos menores jugando videojuegos.

—¿Cómo te fue Winter? —dijo su hermana menor sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Ya puedes comer, sólo calienta tu comida.

—De acuerdo —fue a la cocina, no había nadie ni las sirvientas, le tocaba comer sola —, creo que es la hora de su merienda de ellas también. Vaya primer mes aquí.

* * *

Qrow se acostó a dormir al finalizar su plan de clases del día de mañana, no podía evitar pensar en su alumna y eso lo hacía sentir culpable, pero debía seguir con su vida ¿no?

—¿Por qué la traté tan mal? —se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, Qrow se levantó y buscó su lista con los nombres de los alumnos, leyó Schnee y entendió porque tanto odio hacia ella.

La familia Schnee de procedencia alemana estaba monopolizando todo lo que podía, ahora habían llegado a su estado a robarle trabajo a empleados humildes, para ser honesto él también sentía aberración hacia los Schnee. Se reprendió, debía empezar a ser más profesional.


	4. Un paso más hacia delante

Winter miró y miró la lista de posibles candidatos para ser sus tutores de maestría, únicamente estaba Qrow Branwen.

—Debe ser una broma —maldijo por lo bajo. Quería irse a casa, quería volver a Alemania, esta decisión había sido la peor de su vida, vino en busca de nuevas experiencias, amigos y quizás de una pareja, esto último le causó un dolor en el pecho. Llegó con muchas ilusiones y esperanzas, llena de vida, creía que allí nadie la conocería, que podría empezar una vida nueva desde cero. Nunca había estado tan equivocada.

Guardó el papel y se fue a su clase —. ¿Por qué no logro conseguir amigos? —se cuestionó internamente. Quizás debía estudiar con un profesor privado como lo hacían sus dos hermanos menores. Un jalón en su mochila hizo que cayera de espaldas y la sacara bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ahora qué? —miró.

—Esto te pasa por meterte con nuestros novios —dijeron unas tipas que en su maldita vida había visto jamás. Se la llevaron al baño de mujeres y le tiraron sus cosas por el inodoro, a ella al bote de basura cuando salió dejó las cosas allí y fue a clases.

—Lamento llegar tarde, ¿me permite pasar? —le dijo Winter al profesor de morfosintaxis del español. Qrow la vio, sucia, su ropa blanca llena de basura, pero nuevamente no dijo nada, la ignoró y siguió con la clase. Winter no supo como interpretar eso, ¿era un sí?, ¿un no?, ¿un "me da igual"? Abrió la boca nuevamente para preguntar, pero Qrow volteó justo a tiempo y le ganó la palabra.

—¿Vas a meterte o no? Hagas lo que hagas sólo cierra la maldita puerta —dijo con el tono más horrible que pudo. Winter se hizo pequeñita, su corazón se apretó, colocó una mano en su pecho y caminó hacia su lugar. Todos rieron.

La clase fue una eternidad para ella, toda la maldita clase lo fue. Pensaba que la gente era cálida con los extranjeros, no entendía qué pasaba, no podía comprender porque incluso los profesores la odiaban. La primer semana de clases lo toleraba porque creyó que era la bienvenida a los nuevos o algo parecido, pero el acoso fue constante y no paraba, incluso cada vez se hacía peor. Ahora hasta con sus cosas se metían, quería dejar de ser tan sumisa, de hecho no lo era para nada, sabía defensa personal, el manejo de armas y cualquier otro detalle, había estado entrenando de forma militarizada durante toda su juventud. Nunca le había faltado confianza en sí misma, hasta ahora.

Cuando al fin la clase se dio por concluida se acercó al profesor —disculpe, profesor Branwen... —dijo con la mirada baja y miedo en su voz —y-yo...

—Habla demonios, odio que tartamudees.

—Lo-lo siento... Sólo... Me recomendaron a... Bueno... Estoy haciendo mi maestría y quería saber si está libre para ayudarme, me dijeron que lo buscara y...

—No.

—¿No...? ¿No está libre?

—No, dije que no, ¿acaso estás sorda?

—No. Disculpe señor —dijo con una voz entrecortada y salió corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa Qrow? ¿Por qué estás siendo así con esa pobre chica? Ni siquiera estás ocupado —se reprimió mentalmente.

Había tenido un día de mierda, las cuentas por Summer en el hospital ascendían a más de lo que podía pagar, se había vuelto un adicto a beber, su vida se iba al demonio y se desquitaba con esa pobre chica que lo tenía cautivado desde que la vio. Necesitaba ser malo, seguir así, aunque doliera, ella se lo agradecería. No quería arrastrarla con él, empezaba a sentirse en el dilema del erizo.

—Me estoy volviendo loco.

* * *

—Hola Qrow, qué bueno que viniste.

—Hola Ozpin.

—Y dime, ¿la señorita Schnee si fue a buscarte? Te recomendé para ser su asesor de tesis.

—Ah.

—Sé que necesitas el dinero, ella es millonaria, ¿no aceptaste verdad?

—No, estoy muy ocupado últimamente.

—Qrow, sabemos que mientes —intervino Glynda. Qrow tomó un sorbo de licor y la ignoró.

—Acepta Qrow, por favor, los gastos del hospital son muy elevados.

—Lo pensaré, ya déjenme en paz.

Qrow salió de allí muy molesto, fue a su lugar favorito donde siempre se sentaba con Summer, su ausencia se sentía como un vacío en toda su existencia, cómo si la falta de ella en su vida se hubiera llevado todo lo que él era.

Él ya no era él, él ya no se sentía como él. Se odiaba, siempre pensaba en todo lo que pudo haber hecho diferente y no hizo, todo era tan sólo el principio de futuras malas decisiones. La locura invadía su cuerpo y su mente, estaba tan sumido en esa depresión que sentía que sería capaz de lo peor, sus amigos no eran suficientes. Ellos no eran Summer.

* * *

—¿Por qué el profesor me odiará, madre? —Winter preguntó a su progenitora que acababa de escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decir, era la primera vez que era abierta de sus sentimientos con alguien.

—No lo sé, pero creo que deberías preguntárselo directamente.

—Madre, claro que no.

—Esto no es Francia o Alemania, aquí puedes ser diferente, sé libre.

—Gracias madre, casi nunca... nos visita, ¿qué la trae por aquí?

—Pues vengo a hablar con tu padre.

—Oh, vale, él no tardará en llegar.

—¿Me sirves otra copa de vino? Por favor, hija.

—Claro, vuelvo en seguida —salió de la habitación en busca de más alcohol para su madre, empezó a recordar en qué momento se volvió una adicta a las bebidas embriagantes, la imagen de su profesor se le vino a la mente, eran iguales.

¿Cuál sería el motivo de Qrow?, el de su madre era su padre, uno violento, controlador e interesado. Estaba segura que habría un pleito, así que invitó a sus hermanos menores al cine después de llevarle el vino a su mamá. Ya no quería que siguieran sufriendo todo lo que ella pasó, aunque evidentemente también les tocó parte de ello, eran muy jóvenes todavía para sentir el grado de rencor que ella sentía. Además de todos los problemas psicológicos que acarreaba por la culpa de ambos padres.

La Schnee se había autovalorizado muchas veces como para saber que tenía daddy issues, lo supo desde que conoció a Ironwood, era todo un hombre, era esa figura paterna que buscaba desesperadamente. Y aunque fuese como un padre para ella eso no impedía que fantaseara con una relación con él, pero la realidad siempre estaba presente. Eran cosas de adolescentes después de todo.


	5. Un paso hacia atrás

Qrow dejó que le mandaran una tarea por correo a petición de sus alumnos y aprovechó ese pretexto para decirle a Winter que aceptaba ser su asesor y que la esperaba en su cubículo para ponerse de acuerdo con los detalles.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de mi vida Summer? —preguntaba a aquella vieja foto que tenía de ambos —. Te extraño.

Era la pregunta obligada, no entendía porque le ocurrió a él de entre tantas personas, uno siempre va por la vida escuchando historias de gente desafortunada y jamás crees que te pasará a ti, pero cuando te ocurre...

Un "toc-toc" de la puerta lo sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos, rápidamente guardó la foto en un cajón, el anillo de Summer lo tiró en su chaqueta.

—Pase.

—Buenas tardes profesor, ¿me llamó?

—Sí, no me contestaste el correo.

—Oh, lo lamento, no suelo revisarlo mucho.

—No hay problema, bueno amm... acepto ser tu asesor, si la oferta todavía sigue en pie.

—Claro señor.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo podríamos vernos?

—En el momento que quiera señor.

—¿Te parece bien mañana a las 2?

—Me parece perfecto.

—Te mandaré la dirección por correo, esta ves revísalo, por favor.

—Sí, señor —asintió con la cabeza —¿es todo señor?

—Sólo deja de decirme "señor", me haces sentir viejo.

La joven sólo arqueó una ceja y el mayor la miró frustrado, ella esperaba un regaño, pero no ocurrió. Extrañamente su profesor se encontraba de mejor humor, sin darse cuenta sonrío.

—¿Pasa algo? —cada vez que ella sonreía, el corazón de Qrow daba un vuelco, le recordaba tanto a su prometida.

—Nada, profesor. Me retiró, nos vemos mañana —y así lo hizo, salió de la habitación, dejándolo con la intención de decirle que se quedara un rato más, que no quería estar solo.

* * *

Eran las 2 en punto, y Qrow no aparecía, el mesero tomó su orden como 3 veces, pero ella quería esperar a que su profesor llegara para comer juntos, a la cuarta vez ordenó, su estómago empezaba a rugir.

—No vendrá —pensó y se deprimió nuevamente.

¿Por qué la vida la trataba tan mal? ¿Por qué hasta su profesor la odiaba? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Ser una Schnee? ¿Por qué un nombre tendría que definir quién era? Sabía la mala fama que su familia estaba creando, sobre explotando trabajadores, haciendo cosas ilegales, tratos ilegales, haciéndose de todo con sus absurdos monopolios, el colmo sería meterse en política aunque estaba segura que su padre ya lo estaba pensando.

Suspiró.

Esperó.

La realidad era que Qrow llegó puntual, pero no se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, la miraba desde una contra esquina, la admiraba, su hermosa cabellera blanca que relucía entre todos, era tan sobresaliente y ella ni lo notaba. Se preguntó si su cabello era pintado, una peluca o natural, las personas albinas existían después de todo así que no le extrañó la tercera posibilidad.

—Él es un hombre casado después de todo, seguramente su esposa no quiso que viniera, sería muy extraño, además las mujeres mayores le temen a las jovencitas —lo justificó en silencio como siempre lo hacía.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que terminó de comer, alzó su mirada una última vez, buscándolo —quizás yo me equivoqué de lugar.

Qrow seguía parado en el mismo rincón, controlando sus ansías de salir corriendo a disculparse con esa pobre chica desafortunada, pero era un cobarde.

* * *

El lingüista decidió ir con su amigo Ozpin, aunque Taiyang era su mejor amigo, ciertamente era un asco en cuanto a consejos.

—Cuando vienes a verme siempre es por algo... "malo".

—Sólo necesito desahogarme.

—Adelante.

—La chica alemana me gusta.

—Querrás decir: la niña. ¿Sabes que es menor de edad no?

—¿Lo es?

—Sé que se ve mayor, pero es una "niña genio", creo que por eso no tiene amigos, a las personas mediocres no les gusta ver sobresalir a otros.

—Lo sé, esa es la mentalidad.

—Mira Qrow, te dijimos que te consigas a alguien más, sí, pero no una niña. No sabe lo que quiere, además... con sus problemas es muy probable que sea el tipo de chica que se enamora de cualquier persona que sea amable, ya que nadie lo ha sido nunca...

—También lo pensé.

—¿Eso era todo?

—Sí.

Después de su charla Qrow se fue a casa, pensó en rendirse con todo, pero al final, uno no parece tomar las decisiones, sino que ellas se apoderan de uno.


	6. Desafío

Qrow se encontraba en su cubículo, se preguntaba si estaría bien seguir con su vida, el día anterior había dejado plantada a Winter y lo peor del caso era que no se sentía culpable en absoluto, ella era tan tonta e ingenua que seguro le creería cualquier excusa que le diera, trataba de sentirse culpable por pensar así, sin embargo, la sensación de poder reinaba en él, saber que de alguna manera la tenía en la palma de su mano lo embriagaba de control, jamás en su vida se había sentido así y le encantaba.

—Me pregunto si podré tirarmela —se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, se encontraba sólo, pero no se arriesgaría a que alguien supiera sus planes.

Qrow también recordó que con Summer todo era diferente, era amor y comprensión, superación mutua, en pocas palabras era una relación perfecta. Se preguntó también, cómo sería una relación con Winter, aunque a ella sólo la podía ver con morbo.

—¿50 sombras de mí? —se preguntó un poco asustado por el sujeto en que se convertía, aunque pensándolo bien, siempre fue así, un mujeriego —. Summer... Me haces tanta falta, sin ti ya perdí el rumbo de quién soy —tomó entre sus manos una foto vieja de ellos dos tomándose las manos y suspiró. De repente el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos dolorosos, de alguna manera lo agradeció —. Pase, está abierto.

—Buenos días profesor Branwen —Winter se asomó por la puerta y él le hizo el gesto de que entrara.

—Dime que se te ofrece.

—Bueno... No vengo por una explicación o algo así, sé que es un hombre ocupado profesor, sólo quisiera saber cuando podríamos reagendar.

Al descarado y despreocupado hombre delante de ella se le había olvidado por un segundo lo que hizo.

—Oh cierto, ¿puedes hoy? —preguntó Qrow tan desganado como pudo, no había ni una pizca de remordimiento y encima de todo, sentía como se le nublaba la mente de nuevo. Hacerla sufrir era tan fácil que lo emocionaba de alguna forma.

—Oh... Seguro.

—Bueno, en mi departamento tengo unos libros, podríamos ir después de clases, salgo a las 2, ¿tú ya saliste? —preguntó sin realmente interesarle la respuesta, sólo quería jugar con ella, se maldijo por un segundo.

—Ah... —exclamó sorprendida, lo miró fijamente con esos ojos azules, tan puros e inocentes —ah, claro, ya salí señor, puedo esperar... Aunque quizás sea mejor ir a mi casa, tengo muchos libros allí, en diferentes idiomas claro.

—Mmmmm de acuerdo —Qrow parpadeó unas cuantas veces y ella seguía allí —¿se te ofrece algo más? La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Winter, tanto que se sonrojó de vergüenza, ella no se había percatado de que su actitud era rara.

—No señor, bueno... ¿A qué hora sale? Para ir a comer a mi casa y volver o comer aquí cerca...

—Salgo en una media hora, yo te aviso ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, señor. Gracias de antemano —dicho esto se retiró.

Qrow por supuesto mentía, quería probar si su teoría era cierta. Winter por su lado esperó la media hora y más. La Schnee quería ir a comer, pero estaba segura que en el momento que fuera a irse, él llegaría, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse lo vio llegar.

—Hola, pensé que ya te habías ido.

—No se preocupe, ¿nos vamos?

—De acuerdo —Qrow abrió la puerta de su auto y desde adentro la de ella, hizo un ademán para que entrara y así lo hizo su alumna. Mientras ella le contaba de su tesis y todas las ideas que tenía, él se concentraba en otras cosas.

—¿Si me la iré a tirar hoy? No parece el tipo de chica que tome la iniciativa, en cualquier caso traje condones. Realmente la boba me esperó más de la media hora, ¿tan enamorada está o qué? Aunque no parece enamorada... —pensó el conductor y la miró de reojo, ella continuaba hablando entusiasmada —. Es toda una ñoña y matadita.

La peliblanca por su lado notó que la miró, este gesto le erizó la piel, odiaba ser observada, siempre tratando de ser tan perfecta y educada, así la habían criado, siempre siendo observada porque una señorita casi de la realeza debía comportarse "así y asa". Cuando llegaron fue un alivio para ella, tanto que casi suelta un suspiro.

—¿Es aquí?

—Sí, señor.

Qrow se estacionó y ambos bajaron, entraron a la mansión y la Schnee pidió a los sirvientes no ser molestada. Cuando llegaron a su biblioteca privada fue ella la que habló primero.

—¿Seguro que no quiere algo de tomar profesor?

—Seguro —Qrow se dirigió a buscar libros que podrían ayudarla, realmente su biblioteca personal era exquisita, cuando finalmente tomó los más útiles se sentó a su lado para leerlos con ella.

—Gracias señor, ¿usted tiene libros diferentes?

—Sí, sólo que no hablo tantos idiomas como tú.

—Gracias señor —eso en su mente era un halago, sin embargo para él no —¿usted que lenguas habla?

—Inglés y español —Branwen ni se molestó en regresarle la pregunta, no le interesaba, nada de ella le interesaba mas que llevársela a la cama, ella no era un reto. En la vida de los hombres sólo hay dos tipos de mujeres: las difíciles con las que quiere una relación formal y las fáciles que son puro sexo. Y su alumna era, para sus ojos, el segundo tipo de mujer.

—Qué genial señor —Winter abrió la boca para decirle los que ella hablaba, pero mejor cayó, pensó que seguramente era muy obvio, Qrow le parecía un hombre muy inteligente así que podía intuir los idiomas que ella dominaba.

Qrow se sorprendió al notar que ella no se entristeció al ver que no le preguntó nada de ella, parecía ni importanle el contarle de su vida, normalmente así eran las personas y más las mujeres, siempre hablando y hablando, esto lo motivó a preguntar sobre ella —. Entonces... ¿No eres de aquí?

Winter alzó la mirada sorprendida —no señor, ¿se sigue notando mi acento? Eh estado practicando desde la primera clase.

El profesor casi cierra los ojos al sentir que ya empezaría a parlotear, pero no ocurrió —. No, vas bien, sólo lo decía porque no sueles hablar de ti.

—Oh eso, ammm... Es que no me ha preguntado, además no me gusta hablar de mí, así somos en Alemania señor.

—Eso lo explica —. Asintió con la cabeza la menor y continuó con su lectura, pero la volvió a interrumpir —. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—17 señor.

Qrow empezaba a desesperarse, sentía un deseo sexual incontrolable, llevaba años en abstinencia y todo eso se acumulaba en él, es un ser humano después de todo, así que la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia él.

—Señor, ¿qué cree que hace? —dijo ligeramente asustada, pero sin apartarlo.

—A lo que vinimos niña y deja de decirme señor, me haces sentir viejo.

—¿A lo que vinimos? ¿De qué habla?

—Me invitaste a tu casa, es el viejo truco de "vamos a ver una película a mi casa" o netflix, lo que sea.

—¡Ah! ¡Esto lo he visto en las películas! Demonios señor, claro que no, eso sería poco profesional —dijo mientras lo apartaba y ella se alejaba.

—¿Eh?

—Sólo lo invité porque no iba a ir a casa de un desconocido, ¡aunque sea mi profesor! Capaz quiere vender mis órganos o algo.

—Realmente eres una dramática —suspiró y continuó —no sabes nada de la vida, tienes 17 años y ¿no sales o algo así?

Ante la pregunta Winter sólo se encogió de hombros, no supo que responder, tenía razón, no tenía amigos, nunca los ha tenido, sólo conocidos de la familia, ella no se sentía de su edad, se llevaba mejor con gente mayor, siempre ha sido así. Qrow al notarla deprimida se le cortó la inspiración.

—De acuerdo, sólo no me digas señor.

—Lo lamento, pero...

—Ya sé, ya sé, de donde tú vienes no es así.

—Exacto, además su actitud me sorprende mucho, usted igual me habla de "tú" y es extraño, en Francia siempre es de "usted", los profesores son como sagrados, que hablemos tan familiarmente es...

—Espera —Qrow la interrumpió —¿no vivías en Alemania?

—Soy de allí, allí nací quiero decir, pero casi toda mi adolescencia la viví en Francia.

—Y ahora aquí.

—Sí.

—Mmmm ¿entonces qué eres? ¿Con qué cultura te identificas?

—No lo sé.

—Supongo que tienes una crisis de identidad o algo así.

—Exactamente señor, no siento pertenecer a ningún lado.

—¿Cómo es en Francia entonces?

—Frío, muy frío señor.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Oiga! ¡No crea que se me ha olvidado lo de hace rato! No soy una mujer fácil.

—Pues me gustan los retos.

—¡Déjese de tonterías!

—No bromeo, además ¿ahora actúas así? Me alzas la voz.

—Que sea educada no significa que vaya a dejarme.

—Me agradas, eres tan seria, pero también puedes sacar las garras.

Ella no supo como interpretar eso, ¿era un halago? Podía sentir su cara arder ante ese pensamiento, creía sentir incluso, que era un halago genuino, nadie la había halagado antes, siempre por obligación, todo le aplaudían.

—Hey —Qrow la sacó de sus pensamientos —¿te gusto no es así?

—No —ella ni se inmutó, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en su respuesta y eso fue un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

—Pues te sonrojas por todo.

—Señor, creo que usted puede tener a cualquier otra mujer, menos a mí.

—¿Por qué? Bueno, al menos admites que soy atractivo eh.

La Schnee no lo había pensado así, aunque admitía que era guapo y de alguna manera sentía cierta atracción por los hombres mayores, siempre ha sido así, a ello le echa la culpa de sus años de soltería.

—Señor, tengo entendido que aquí no soy mayor de edad.

—Lo sé, pero creí que como te gustaba no habría problema. Ahora debo esperar a que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

El resto de la conversación no fue completamente incómoda ni subida de tono, hace tanto tiempo que Qrow no se relajaba así y a decir verdad, ella tampoco. Hablaron de todo lo que dos lingüistas podían hablar, una cosa llevó a la otra, conociéndose más y enamorándose.


	7. Nadie es perfecto

Winter llegó primero a la cita que habían acordado el día anterior, Qrow arribó con 10 minutos de retraso, y aunque a ella le molestó, le habían dicho que así eran todos en ese país.

—Donde fueras haz lo que vieres —pensó.

—Lo lamento, el tráfico —dijo el hombre sin siquiera pensar sus palabras, cuando se dio cuenta que se había disculpado sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más de lo normal.

—Yo me disculpo por haber pedido antes —dijo e hizo una pausa para tomar su té.

—No, no, yo... —ella lo miró y él se congeló. Era tan diferente a Summer que le empezó a gustar ese contraste.

—Es que la vez pasada no llegó y es la hora de la comida —se justificó.

—Lo entiendo, lo tengo merecido.

Ella lo miró extrañada, parecía otro hombre.

—¿Pasó algo? El cambio repentino en su actitud... ¿o es que sólo actúa así por llevarme a la cama? —fue directa, cosa que a él le sorprendió un poco.

Los extranjeros no se cohibían al hablar de temas sexuales, ellos lo decían tan simple, aunque al final es así como debería ser ¿no?

—No es por eso, no esta vez —esto último lo dijo como un susurro.

—¿Entonces qué es? —preguntó.

—Sólo... veo que eres una buena chica y me he comportado como todo un imbécil. Lo lamento, he pasado unos años difíciles.

—¿Con su esposa?

—¿Eh?

—Tiene un anillo.

—Ah, ¿esto? No, realmente no nos casamos, aunque podría decirse que soy viudo —bajó la mirada para ocultar su tristeza.

Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él y la acarició, Qrow cerró los ojos y aceptó el tacto inocente de su alumna, sabía que quería reconfortarlo. Cuando llegó la comida siguieron conversando sobre su tesis, hacia donde quería llegar y cómo lo haría.

Con cada palabra que ella decía, el profesor sentía que había encontrado a su alma gemela, era tan interesante, sabía tantas cosas y podían pasar horas conversando sobre Chomsky aunque todo de él ya se haya dicho. A veces no estaban de acuerdo, pero sabía respetar su opinión. Winter era algo animalista, vio su comida, pidió pura cosa vegetariana y cuando él "insultó" a los animales, ella los defendió, no recordaba a que salió el tema de que ellos también tienen personalidades muy diferentes y no son todos iguales.

Un tema llevó al otro, pero el día se iba acabando y el tiempo juntos también. Finalmente se armó de valor para invitarla al cine. Al principio se rehusó, luego ella misma eligió la película, creyó que pediría algo romántico, pero no lo hizo.

Winter no era cualquier chica —. Ojalá fuera mayor —pensó Qrow.

Extrañamente, por su cabeza ya no pasaba sólo la idea de llevársela a la cama sino en tener una relación bonita y bien, ¿cómo los miraría la sociedad? Las preguntas le bajaban la moral.

Al salir del cine charlaron un poco más sobre la película, ella siempre tenía puntos interesantes, era perfecta para él.

—¿Cómo hubiera sido ver esta película con Summer? —pensó.

—¿Y qué tal tu opinión? —preguntó la chica.

—Estuvo bien, ya es tarde, vamos —puso una mano sobre su hombro —. Te llevo a casa.

—Sí, gracias.

Subieron al auto y en el camino Winter sintió como todo cambió con Qrow, pensó que se trataba de su esposa fallecida, quizás sentía que traicionaba su memoria al salir con ella tan cómodamente.

—Profesor Branwen.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Qrow sin mirarla a los ojos —, ¿me estoy equivocando de ruta, verdad?

—No, va bien, es por aquí.

—Tu casa queda un poco lejos.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa? —la volteó a ver rápidamente, la notó triste, pero no podía evitar ver hacia donde iba ya que era autopista.

—No es nada.

—Cuando lleguemos a tu casa me estacionaré afuera, charlaremos entonces.

El momento llegó.

—¿Qué pasó? Cuéntamelo todo —realmente era otro hombre. Uno preocupado por ella y por sus sentimientos.

—Empezó a actuar muy extraño después de ver la película, perdone si soy insolente, pero... ¿tiene que ver con su esposa?

—Sí —era momento de ser honesto.

—Ya veo.

—La amaba con toda mi alma, ella me rescató. Yo era un idiota mujeriego, adicto a la bebida y a ser un imbécil —Winter sólo lo miró, invitándolo a continuar —. Desde que llegó a mi vida fue... perfecto.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—La atropellaron —llevó la palma de su mano a su rostro, evitando llorar. Su alumna entendió y le dio un abrazo reconfortante. Él la correspondió y allí murió el tema.


End file.
